new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Haniwa
Haniwa are a race of clay-like beings originating from the land of Elkrone in a separate universe from Brave World's universe. They were brought over to this universe during the Great Ferry prior to the third impact. Base Stats All Haniwa possess the trait known as Absolute Energy Resistance, a trait that makes them completely invulnerable and unaffected by Hanshin, Arcane, or other forms of energy. While this is a significant advantage to their race, most are sadly incredibly vulnerable to simple physical damage. All Haniwa possess the attack known as Haniwa Flash. General Biology Haniwa live all over the world and boast large variations of size, shape and nature. Most Haniwa resemble short vertical cylinders with a round top, three big holes for eyes and mouth, and two small round stumps on the sides (on the level of the mouth) for hands. Within a typical Hanny shell, one might either see an empty void, or a sort of glowing cosmic glow of life, depending on the Haniwa's link to the Yggdrasil. Their shell houses their life force, and when shattered that life force escapes. There is no discernible lower body or legs, most of them move around by hopping, though a few of the species may be capable of levitation. They don't have a distinct smell, different people have said they smell of grass, burnt food, potatoes or clay. Female Hannies are called Haniko. Haniko are pink and wear a bow. Most Haniwa eat a staple diet of rice and when they are hurt, they cry "A-i-ya~". When alive, they have a strange texture between hard and soft, but after they die their dead bodies turn into a ceramic material that can shatter with ease. Reproduction Despite how most Haniwa seem fetish driven, Haniwa reproduction is actually completely devoid of intercourse. When a Hanny and a Haniko are comfortable in their relationship and want a child, they make a journey on foot to the Great Furnace. Once there they take clay from one another, a small piece of their life force taken with it, heat it up, and mold their child together. Their child is then hardened in the furnace, and the life energies from both Haniwa merge together to produce new life energy that expands to fill the shell with the heat of the furnace. Doing such a thing is considered the ultimate symbol of love for the Haniwa. They also see it as a sacred ritual and they're thrown in a blinding rage if they're observed by others during the intimate act. Haniwa Types There are many different types of Hanny, each one being different in shape, size, color and abiliity. Although most Haniwa fall into the standard category of Haniwa, there are unique species that stray greatly from the basic archetype. Standard Category The standard category of Haniwa refers to the most common Haniwa represented, all with similar anatomy to one another, the only thing differing being color variation that has to do with the Haniwa's strength and abilities. A haniwa typically starts out as a brown Hanny, but through vigorous training and achievements can slowly rise up the color ranking, their bodies changing color to reflect their power. Brown Haniwa The most common Hanny type among colonies. Most hannies are born as brown standard hannies. These are the weakest hannies among the standard category. They shatter extremely easily, and are often looked upon by other hannies as "Zoomerwa", due to their lack of experience in the world. Green Haniwa The second most common Hanny type among colonies, and the most common found worldwide. This is a Hanny that has matured to a power level deemed as average. They are still susceptible to being shattered easily, though most Hannies believe that it is perfectly fine to stop improving once they reach green. Blue Haniwa The next tier up, blue haniwa are more experienced in battle than most of the common hannies, gaining slightly more resilient shells as well as increased strength. They are often known as the "Chads" among Haniwa, and often find it quite easy to attract Haniko to themselves. In fact, a large percentage of the blue hanny population only achieved the form in order to be appealing to Haniko. Red Haniwa Red Haniwa are notoriously known as the hard-shelled hannies. Ones that have seen more battle than most, and have become largely desensitized to violence and hardened in emotion. Many red haniwa easily fall into becoming a "Brutal Hanny" subtype, a red Haniwa that seeks out violence and often lives a dangerous shady lifestyle. Red Haniwa are either very respected or very feared by their peers. Black Haniwa* Black Haniwa are actually not a tier up at all from Red Haniwa, and are not a required progression step in Haniwa form progression. These are Brutal Hannies who have not only seen battle, they've seen War. ''They've become so desensitized to the chaos of war that they crave to recreate it in their daily lives. They become mad, and gain pyromaniac traits, creating explosions wherever they can. Eventually, the gunpowder from all the destruction they cause for their own amusement gets breathed in enough that the shell of the Haniwa becomes black like it, completing the transformation. Haniwa that reach Black Haniwa state are unlikely to ever progress further in strength, only living to cause destruction to sate their urges. They are considered dangerous mentally and physically by Haniwa society, and are generally kept away from the populace. The Haniwa King, after seeing the rise of Black Haniwa, put in forth systems that would help Brutal Hannies with their violent tendencies so that they do not stray down the path of the Black Haniwa. '''Yellow Haniwa' The next form above Red Haniwa, yellow Hannies are unique from red in that the battles they have fought in were fought in some sort of highly personal, perhaps even noble cause. These are hannies that fought not for the sake of fighting, but for the sake of bettering the world as a whole. Their noble actions have gained them high resistance to physical damage and increased strength. A subcategory of this form are "Superhanny" - ''Yellow Hannies who's causes are so noble and just, they are essentially the superheroes among Haniwa society. Super Hannies are often gifted with an upgraded Haniwa Flash known as the Super Haniwa Flash, as well as the abilitiy to fly while wearing a cape (The cape does not have anything to do with the ability to fly but Super Hannies refuse to fly without it). For many, Yellow Hanny is the dream form to obtain. Beloved by all their fellow hannies, and perhaps even a hero to all. '''White Haniwa' For many, this form is simply a fever dream of being obtainable. White Haniwa are the strongest 'hannies among standard Haniwa. These are Hannies that have broken past their limits and have obtained a form out of legend, with legendary resistance and strength. A yellow Haniwa can only become a white Haniwa if the ''Yggdrasil ''considers them worthy of it. When a yellow Haniwa is thought to of become worthy of the chance to become a white Haniwa, they make the journey to the ''Yggdrasil ''where the king releases their life energy momentarily into the roots of the tree, where ''Yggdrasil ''and the Haniwa for a short period of time become one with eachother. If the ''Yggdrasil ''deems the Haniwa unworthy, they will spit the Haniwa's lifeforce back into it's yellow shell. However, if they deem the Haniwa worthy, they will let the Haniwa's lifeforce keep part of the ''Yggdrasil's ''energy, allowing it to become attuned to their shell. The Haniwa will then return to their shell, which will glow with vibrant power and become pure white. The most powerful white Haniwa to exist ever is the Haniwa King, who's most attuned with the ''Yggdrasil. '''Standard-Modified Category Haniwa in this category are very similar to standard Haniwa, albeit with slight variations that are not deemed major enough to warrant being classified as fully different, but not similar enough to be classified as standard still. Double Haniwa A Double Haniwa is simply two Haniwa's conjoined into one body. It is a condition said to arise due to parents taking too much of themselves to mold their child during reproduction. Each Haniwa still has their own mind, but they share one body. Haniwa that are Double Haniwa aren't able to obtain new color forms typically. Triple Haniwa Similar to the Double Haniwa, it is three Haniwa conjoined into one body due to similar reasons as above. Everything else is the same as Double Haniwa except for the fact that it's three Haniwa in one body. Puchi Haniwa Puchi Haniwa are very unique Haniwa, they share the same shell type as Standard Haniwa, except they are often very small in size. They do not have typical intellect, being unable to speak, or rationalize like normal Haniwa. Puchi Haniwa have a special ability of being able to expand rapidly in size before exploding in a powerful burst. However, doing this kills them. Despite this fact, Puchi Haniwa will still use this method when frightened due to not knowing any better. Some humans abuse Puchi Haniwa by using them as grenades. A common use of them is tying them to an arrow creating a Puchi Haniwa bomb arrow that'll explode on contact. Puchi Haniwa are a result of an uncaring parent Hanny and Haniko trying to rush into things, as they typically do not take enough clay from themselves when molding their child. As such, they create a child prone to blow up in their face akin to their own relationship. Golden Haniwa A Hanny of Legend. A golden Haniwa is said to be as tall as a building, and made completely out of gold. It doesn't have the cognition of a regular Haniwa, more like that of a huge wild beast. It's shell is constantly shedding itself of gold, essentially making an infinite source of it. All Haniwa currency comes from the golden Haniwa originally. It is said there can only ever be one Golden Haniwa at a time. If one is struck down, a new one will eventually come about. Abnormals Abnormal Haniwa's are Haniwa that are so vastly different from typical Haniwa that they have their own category. The variation among this category is immense, and it's assumed there are many more types of abnormals not even discovered yet. Horse Haniwa Horse Haniwa are brown Haniwa's with a centaur body, having the legs of a horse. They are incredibly rare, and oddly fascinating. Some even offer themselves as mounts to others for a fee. Slime Haniwa Slime Haniwa are Hannies who's shell has somehow melted into a slime like substance. Their eye holes have turned into glowing yellow eyes, and they sometimes gain antennae. Slime Haniwa are unique in that they don't shatter when they die, they simply melt away into goo. Slime Haniwa are also unable to perform the Haniwa Flash, though still have Absolute Energy Resistance. Blocken Haniwa Blocken Haniwa are large Haniwa who shells resemble a traffic cone. They have the same ability as Puchi Haniwa, but with actual normal cognition. However, they are often greedy and demanding. They will block the paths of travelers and demand compensation under threat of exploding if they do not get paid. Blocken Hanny explosions are 20 times more powerful than a single Puchi Hanny explosion. Neutron Haniwa A Neutron Haniwa is a hanny with a completely clear shell, being able to see the massive vibrating neutrons within it. Neutron Haniwa are packed with dense highly unstable energy that if shattered will cause an explosion on the explosive magnitude of a small nuclear bomb. Because of this, they are regarded as extreme threats among Haniwa, and often contained. It is unknown what causes a Neutron Haniwa. Ethereal Haniwa An ethereal hanny is often referred to as some as a "Hanny Ghost", though this is unlikely. They are Haniwa without solid bodies, drifting about like gas without a goal. They're typically found in packs. When encountering a creature, they'll try to immediately be inhaled by it. If they succeed, they'll immediately take control of the host's body, and live off of it indefinitely like a parasite. It is unknown where they originate. Cluster Haniwa A cluster Haniwa is a grotesque mushy mash of many Haniwa souls conjoined together through unnatural means. They eternally scream out in pain, rushing toward any living being they come across in search of aid. However anything they touch simply starts getting absorbed into their mass, leaving them forever cursed to eliminate their only possible sources of help. Uppi Uppi are Haniwa-related creatures that are like small slimy red worms with yellow eye's connected via eyestalks. They are known to only communicate by saying "Uppi~". They have the single ability of spewing endless amounts of fire from their mouths, and are commonly used by normal Haniwa as ovens. There are more standard Haniwa-like variants known as Happi as well. Lis A mythical abnormal Haniwa related creature that is a large puffball with arms and legs that waddles around. They are highly intelligent, able to communicate in multiple languages. They have the ability to wield elemental energy, as well as mutate their bodies to change their appearance. Some speculate that they may be a Haniwa with the ability to morph, and they all choose their common puffball form. Origin and History Haniwa were originally one of the races in Elkrone created by Mother Eve, along with humans, poppin, and kalars. They were a widespread race in the land that just like in our world, were both civilized and non-civilized. Wild rogue hannies were no better than monsters, while some Haniwa went into businesses, owning small shops in villages and towns around the land. Even back then though, they were considered a nuisance and a joke to many. Some people actively hunted them down and killed them for joy even back then. The Great Ferry The event that brought Haniwa over between dimensions to our world is known among Haniwa as "The Great Ferrying". This event was brought into motion by the one known as the Ferryman '''to Haniwa kind, though his true identity is Erhard. Due to a large burst of magic from the legendary holy treasure: Sol Kattii, a portal between dimensions was opened up. Though this portal was later found out to be the world of Life's shenanigans prior to the Third Impact. The Ferryman entered through the portal into a new world, while the portal stayed open for a bit longer after. Seeing the wielder of the aegis open a gateway, Haniwa who witnessed the event decided to follow him through, led by a White Haniwa that would later go on to become the new Haniwa King. The haniwa were ferried across dimensions via the portal, and wound up in Japan. Here, they began to build a new society, and repopulate among themselves. '''The Rise of the New Kingdom and Haniwa Church While the Ferryman went off to go onto adventures in Japan that would become legend, the Haniwa were well on their way of building a new society for themselves. Growing in number rapidly due to the White Haniwa claiming a harem of Haniko for himself and quickly repopulating with them, they soon had enough numbers to establish a small cave settlement on the coast of Japan. This settlement went on to be dubbed "Haniwa Burrow". ''Here, the White Haniwa began to use the transferred energy of their world to rebuild the ''Great Furnace ''as well as imbue a seed with energy from the original ''Yggdrasil, ''sprouting a sapling that would go on to be the new Yggdrasil. This event in particular forever tied the White Haniwa with the Yggdrasil of both past and present, and from this he rose to become the king among the Hannies. '''Internal Unrest Begins' The founding of the Haniwa Church was not a welcomed event for all. The Haniwa King began to instill a list of rules and law among the Haniwa that followed the word of Eve, as well as moral codes that were generally against greed, lust, and selfishness. Haniwa began to secretly disobey the church, and left the Burrow to annoy the locals in small human villages nearby with their lustful tendencies. The local human population began to see the Haniwa as pests, and relations between them began to break down. Humans began to quickly notice how easy it was to destroy Haniwas by simply smashing them, and began doing so in violent attacks to the Haniwa found outside the burrow. Some Haniwa began trying to retaliate due to the lost of their comrades, leading to the situation to worsen. A New Home: Haniwa Island Unable to cool tempers and control the Haniwa from the burrow, and wanting to keep his people safe, the Haniwa King decided to pack up the colony and church and find a new permanent isolated home for Haniwa. They set sail from the coast toward a nearby large uninhabited island, which would go on to become Haniwa Island. Here, the Haniwa King built a full society, recreated the Great Furnace once more, and replanted the Yggdrasil sapling where it began to thrive and would grow fully over the following years. Due to their isolated lcoation, the church was able to keep better control over those on the island, and a thriving home was made. Haniwa Island would go on to survive the Third Impact like all others and become one of the largest sources of Haniwa Capitalism in the world, as well as a permanent safe haven and sacred location for all Haniwa. A Dick Emerges: Suzuki However, not all Haniwa left the burrow along with the others. Some were too stubborn to do so, not wanting to leave their home just because the humans nearby didn't want them there. A small amount of Haniwa even had a deep seeded need for revenge upon the humans. The most prominent of so among these Haniwa was one by the name of Suzuki. Suzuki, having been a victim of a human attack against Haniwa that took both his papawa and his mamiko, had a never-ending hatred toward humanity. Suzuki began to seek revenge, and tried to rally other Haniwa in the burrow to join his cause, though the leaderless Haniwa wouldn't see him as an authority figure, rejecting him as one, and refused to listen to him. Realizing how dependent on an authority figure these Haniwa were, he plotted with one of his fellow Haniwa. The result of this heinous plot would change things for Haniwa forever. The False King Suzuki convinced his fellow Haniwa friend to disguise himself as the Haniwa King, an act of treason upon the church in of itself. The Hanny was hesitant to do so at first, though Suzuki convinced him by promising him that as king he would be able to act out whatever lustful desires he wished using the Haniwa in the burrow as his personal army. The Haniwa agreed, and Suzuki and him formatted a costume to make him look just like the Haniwa King. The Green Hanny was then transformed into the False King, and together with Suzuki made his entrance into the burrow under the guise of the real Haniwa King that had returned to his people in order to get revenge upon the humans that drove Haniwa away. The burrow hannies immediately rejoiced seeing their "king" return to lead them to revenge, though little did they know the revenge aspect was simply Suzuki's desires. Suzuki formulated with The False King, and found out that the false king had a long-lasting desire to have an endless harem of royal concubines that consisted of nothing but moe human girls. Suzuki used this knowledge to his advantage, and suggested to the false king to have his subjects march out into Japan and kidnap all the moe girls they could find. The Haniwa immediately agreed to the royal decree, just following their beloved "king's" wishes, which also happened to feed into a few of their own natural fetish tendencies. The Haniwa set out into Japan overnight, kidnapping as many moe girls as they could find and taking them back to their lair where they were imprisoned and forced to act out Haniwa desires on a stage in front of all of them. The ones who were deemed the moe-est were marked to be added to the false king's harem. Suzuki oversaw most of the operation, enjoying that he could get back at the race he despised so much by kidnapping so many of their beloved females and holding them as slaves. However, the plan would soon be thwarted by a gang of Japanese heroes led by the Ferryman himself: Erhard. Erhard, together with Deku, Ayame, Bruce, Makoto Naegi and Legato snuck into the Haniwa Burrow by cross-dressing as cute female girls. The plan worked, and the heroes infiltrated the burrow and set off their rescue plan. Suzuki tried to stop them by sending out the Haniwa to fight the heroes, but they were all destroyed. Knowing that this was likely the end of his revenge plot, Suzuki fled and let The False King take the full fall. The False King was exposed and explained that he was put up to the scheme by Suzuki, and asked for mercy from the heroes after doing so. However, Legato denied The False King mercy, and used energy to blow up his body from the inside, killing him. Soon after, the real Haniwa King along with his royal knights of Haniwa showed up to the burrow, having received word of the foul haniwa plots that were occurring in Japan. The Haniwa King thanked the Ferryman's band of heroes, and apologized for the actions of the deceived Haniwa. The Ferryman remarked with a simple commandment: "Get the hell out of here", which the Haniwa took as commandment to get out of their burrow they've been foolishly holed up in and explore the world and spread the teachings of the True Church of Haniwa as well as Mother Eve. They began to spread throughout Japan as a whole, most of them now following the Church while in Japan. The Haniwa King returned to his island, though Suzuki's whereabouts remained unknown. The Voyage of Hani Beard After the Haniwa began to spread around the world, trouble arose again when Haniwa caught word of the Jade Empire's culture. Desiring to see "moe ninjas" and "ninja tibby", a few Haniwa led by captain Hani Beard voyaged onto the sea with intent to sail to the Jade Empire. Upon arriving close to the country though, the crew were warned by country officials that they were not allowed to enter and to turn back. Upon not doing so, the country fired upon the ship, assumed to have sunk it and its crew to the bottom of the ocean. Following the event, all Haniwa were forever banned from setting foot in Jade Empire due to the actions of a few. Legends say that Hani Beard still haunts the waters as an Ethereal Haniwa, though that couldn't be confirmed. The story of Hani Beard's actions would go on to become another hanny cautionary tale of what quickly following a sudden idea backed by personal desires can end up causing, both for you and for Haniwa kind. Formation of The H.I.B. The Great War of Hanvos The Wretched The Holy Proclamation of 2024 The Great And Mighty Hanipoo Hannycon and the Ballpit Controversy Other factoids Notable Characters Trivia Category:Races